1080: Paradise Lost
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Berusaha pulih dari traumanya, terkadang Levi tidak ingat bahwa sang gadis telah tiada. Ingatan masa lalu sungguh keji; kelebat demi kelebat kenangan 1080 hari tak terlupakan mendatanginya bagaikan hentakan ratusan kereta kuda melintas dihadapannya. Rated M. Shingeki no Kyojin owned by Hajime Isayama. Keep the supports coming.
1. Coffee with Cream

_"Komandan, apa anda ingin sedikit krim untuk kopi anda?"_

"Jangan terlalu banyak, Petra! Aku bukan bayi,"

Kopral Kepala Levi kembali menggunakan waktunya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa laporan. Tumpukan portofolio berdiri kokoh bagaikan ketiga dinding pertahanan umat manusia; dia bukanlah tipe pria yang cocok bekerja dibalik meja. Ia adalah 'orang lapangan.' Biasanya Petra yang menggantikannya. Pekerjaan terkutuk seperti ini terlalu membosankan.

Lalu mengapa kini ia mengerjakannya seorang diri?

Pertanyaan tersebut belum terpikirkan sebelumnya oleh sang komandan. Perhatiannya terlalu dibuat sibuk oleh laporan yang memiliki tenggat deadline ini. Kecuali tentang kebersihan, ia tak pernah menggerutu. Oh, tidak pernah; selain di dalam hatinya sendiri tentu saja.

"Mana kopiku, Petra?" Ia meninggikan suaranya. Bibirnya terasa hambar, dan ia tak diperbolehkan menghisap rokok ataupun cerutu selama berada di lokasi kerja, terutama kantor. Scouting Legion memiliki peraturan mutlak dan ketat untuk menjaga fisik prajurit agar tetap fit. Berbeda dengan Gendarmerie pemalas diatas sana. "Kau membuatku menunggu, Petra...! Dan mengapa kini komandanmu yang harus menyelesaikan semua ini?!"

Levi menghentikan tarian penanya. Ia menoleh kearah daun gerbang menuju lorong dapur. "Petra?"

...

_Sial, bodohnya. _Ia membatin, setelah terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Tatapannya berubah tenang dan dingin. _Dungu sekali...?_

Sang komandan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia tidak suka membiarkan anggota dari divisi lain melihat keterlambatan Divisi Levi dalam mengumpulkan laporan. Presentase 100% selalu diraih timnya dalam masalah ketepatan waktu, baik praktik maupun tertulis.

Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan ini semua. Matanya berkunang-kunang, tarian cahaya berputar dihadapannya dan membuatnya pusing. Belum dihitung rasa kantuknya, sang komandan sungguh membutuhkan secangkir kopi pahit. Ekstra pahit, hanya untuk membuat mata malasnya terus memelek.

Ia berdiri, mulai melangkah kearah dapur. Meraih coffee maker dari dalam almari, ia mulai menuangkan air kedalam ceret mungil tersebut. Levi kemudian memasukkan tiga sendok bubung kopi hitam. Tanpa gula... Tanpa gula sama sekali. Dia harus tetap terjaga.

Dia hanya **harus** tetap terjaga.

Ia tak bisa tertidur. Ia tak ingin tertidur untuk saat ini.

Levi menuangkan kopi hitam pekatnya pada secangkir mug berwarna jingga. Dia selalu menyukai warna jingga. Itu adalah warna petualangan. Dicampur dengan merahnya keberanian, jingga juga warna putih. Ia tak bisa tidak dibius cantiknya warna tersebut.

Tanpa ekspresi, ia mengaduk kopinya sebelum mengarahkan ujung bibir guna mencicipinya. "...Brengsek," Levi mengutuk dari balik napasnya. Walau begitu ia tetap menenteng mugnya kearah meja kerja, tak hilang sedikitpun ekspresi dan postur malas tersebut. "Kenapa **ia** selalu bisa membuatkanku kopi pahit dengan rasa yang enak?"

_Dan dengan sedikit krim, rasa kopi buatannya bagaikan mencicipi makanan surga._

_...Dasar,_

Ia menatap lurus meja kerjanya. "Aku tidak mengerti," Menyentuh sampul dari salah satu buku yang berada diatas mejanya, Levi mulai menyapu dan melempar-lemparkan buku-buku itu satu persatu ke berbagai sudut ruangan.."Aku hanya tidak pernah bisa mengerti."

Mejanya kini telah kosong melompong. Tak ada lagi portofolio tetek bengek dan tak ada lagi kertas-mengertas serta buku-buku. Ketika melihatnya, dengan membandingkan dari yang sebelumnya, perasaan sang komandan sedikit lega. Ia kekanakan seperti itu

Levi meletakkan cangkir tersebut tepat di tengah meja. Ia memperhatikan tiap tekstur mug jingga itu. Melakukan pekerjaan yang tidak penting seperti ini membuat pikirannya kosong. Fase yang selalu disukai Levi tiap kali memasuki mode perenungan.

_"Yah...bukankah kalau begitu kopinya jadi dingin, komandan?"_

Ini tak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Merundukkan kepalanya diatas meja, Levi mengarahkan kedua lengan ke balik kapalanya. Diluar terlalu terang. Hari ini terlalu cerah. _Mengapa tidak hujan saja? _Mengapa suasana selalu tidak mendukung ketika kita memintanya? Levi hanya penasaran pada awalnya, namun ia tahu benar jawaban dari itu semua.

Nampak jelas bagaikan terik di siang bolong. _ini bukan dunia dalam buku. Ini kenyataan. Ini adalah hidup; dunia yang kejam._

Dunia dimana yang kuat memakan yang lemah. Dunia dimana derita dan kemarahan menjadi satu, menjebak manusia di dalamnya.

Ia tak biasa berduka. Kewajiban serta tugas hanya meninggalkannya sedikit waktu untuk berkabung atas kepergian rekan-rekannya. Dia hanya harus menjadi lebih kuat. Tidak, **mereka** sisanya harus menjadi lebih kuat.

Kematian selalu menodai sayap-sayap kebebasan. Mereka meneteskan darah dan air mata yang orang lain tak pernah bayangkan sebelumnya. Mereka adalah para prajurit pemberani yang rela mengorbankan segalanya. Namun semakin lama, orang-orang (yang hendak mereka bawakan harapan) malah menatap mereka dengan tatapan rendahan dan mengatai mereka 'murni sinting.'

Ia kembali menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit-langit ruang pribadinya. _Sial, ini mengesalkan._

Dadanya seolah menyekap paru-parunya untuk mensirkulasikan udara. Sesak; dia kehabisan napas. Dia harus bergerak; ini semua membuatnya naik pitam. Menggertakkan kedua rahangnya, ia berdiri, meraih karung tinju dan mulai melancarkan jab demi jab yang disusul dengan hook berat berisikan amarah dan kekesalan.

_Pandangan busuk macam apa itu?_

_Manusia busuk tak tahu diuntung!_

_Sial, sekarang aku merasa ingin mencungkil mata mereka._

_Apa mereka mengerti dengan arti kata determinasi? Apa mereka tak sadar untuk apa kami semua berkorban nyawa?_

_Manusia,_

_Apa manusia masih pantas untuk diselamatkan?_

_Pendosa._

_Tak tahu berterima kasih._

_Egois._

_Menjijikkan; keparat-keparat yang pantas disantap monster._

_"Jangan katakan hal seperti itu, komandan,"_

_"...Lalu, untuk apa kau bertarung, Petra?"_

Levi masih dapat mengingat senyuman polos itu. Begitu kekanakan seperti senyuman anak-anak. Begitu cerah bagaikan matahari. _"Apa? Aku tidak menyuruhmu tersenyum, sepertinya."_

_"Ehehe...maaf kapten. Aku pikir terkadang anda bisa juga memberikan pertanyaan bodoh,"_

_"Apa, jadi kau memang melindungi kotoran seperti mereka?" _Levi mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, menatap bawahannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. _"Berikan aku satu alasan."_

_"Aku bertarung demi anak-anak." _Mendengar itu, Levi membuang ekspresi sebelum ini. Ia merasa berminat dengan penjelasan lebih lanjut wanita dihadapannya ini. _"Mereka adalah satu-satunya yang pantas diselamatkan di negeri ini."_

Itulah yang membuatnya kagum terhadap wanita berambut jingga tersebut.

Ia lain daripada yang lain. Petra bukanlah malaikat; malaikat kematian, baru mungkin. Dia adalah wanita yang lain daripada yang lain. Dia kuat, tak berbelas kasih, namun juga memiliki pesona kewanitaan unik tersendiri. Ia pembunuh. Ia telah melihat ribuan liter darah yang para titan muncratkan. Itu membuat dirinya berbeda dari wanita lain yang pernah dijumpai Levi.

Tidak begitu banyak yang ia lindungi. Untuk permulaan, Levi bertarung untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia sadar bahwa ia ternyata juga ingin membawa manusia keluar dari dalam dinding pembatas. Dan setelahnya, mungkin ia mendapatkan satu hal konkrit yang ingin ia lindungi,

Levi membalas tatapan cerah Petra, menyaksikan sepasang bola mata polosnya.

_"Sekarang giliranku...bagaimana denganmu, komandan?"_

_"Pertanyaan yang sama?"_

Ia mengangguk. _"Pertanyaan yang sama."_

_"...Aku merasa tak ingin menjawabnya."_

_"Tap-tapi, itu curang~"_

...

_Sekarang apa tujuanku bertarung?_

Seolah berniat menghancurkan karung tinjunya, ia belum akan menghentikan luapan emosinya ini. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk dihancurkan. _Katakan padaku, untuk apa aku bertarung sekarang,_** "Untuk apa aku bertarung kini, Petra!"**

Suara ledakan terakhir pada permukaan karung menghentikan Levi di tengah-tengah kuda-kudanya. "...Berikan aku...satu saja alasan,"

Ia beralih ke kasur, duduk di atasnya. Levi membenamkan kedua telapaknya ke matanya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, kepalanya terasa panas, dan uap tipis dapat dirasakan keluar dari setiap pori-pori tubuhnya. "...Mengapa?" Levi bergumam. Dia tak biasa mempertanyakan haknya. "Mengapa secepat ini, Petra?"

Petra Rall sudah tak ada lagi dalam hidupnya. Dan kini ia membutuhkan alasan baru untuk bertarung, untuk berjuang. Ia telah kehilangan Taman Firdaus-nya, turun bebas menghantam bumi.

Mengeluarkan cincin emas berbalut darah kering dari dalam kotak usang, ia menatapnya dengan wajah sendu. Tragis.

Hanya ini yang tersisa dari tunangannya.


	2. Fear: the Prelude

**Day 1**

"Aku tidak selembek Erwin!" Suara lantang Levi menggema di telinga seluruh anggota Scouting Legion berpangkat Prajurit Satu kebawah. Kedua matanya memindai para calon prajurit bakal dibawah komandonya. Sebagai petarung terbaik Legion, Erwin menyarankan padanya untuk segera memilih beberapa anggota untuk dididik langsung dibawah pelatihannya.

"Aku menyadari bahwa kalian bersungguh-sungguh berniat untuk menjadi anak buahku," Levi kembali melanjutkan pidatonya. "Aku tidak ingin bilang kalau kalian telah salah memilih...tapi melalui latihanku, kalian akan kuperkenalkan pada 'neraka.' Aku bukan orang baik. Meski salah satu dari kalian berumur lebih tua dibandingkan denganku, jangan harap akan adanya kompensasi. Kalian telah memilih, maka kalian harus mempertanggung jawabkan keputusan tersebut.

Peraturanku hanya satu: jangan pernah mengganggu jalanku jika tak ingin menjadi santapan titan."

"Baik, pak!" Seru para prajurit secara bersamaan.

Levi memperhatikan beberapa orang calon anggota khusus timnya. Ada seorang pria bertatapan serius dan lurus, rambutnya berwarna hitam cepak; Levi bisa tahu bahwa ia adalah petarung yang cukup handal. Lalu ada pria berambut pirang, berjenggot tipis dan berperawakan 'sempurna' sebagai seorang prajurit. Walau pertamanya Levi melewatkan pria berwajah 'boros,' namun ia merasakan adanya ambisi dari pria pirang lainnya yang dimaksud. Dan yang terakhir, Levi pikir ia akan mendapatkan pria 'kuat' berikutnya, namun diluar dugaan ia mendapati determinasi optimal dari seorang gadis berperawakan tipis.

Günter Schultz, Erd Gin, Auruo Bossard, dan Petra Rall. Kelak keempat prajurit ini akan dikenal sebagai Levi's Guards.

**Day 5**

Baik Günter, Erd, maupun Auruo adalah petarung dengan kemampuan setara kapten tim inti. Meski masih jauh jika dibandingkan dengan kelihaian Levi dalam berpedang serta menggunakan _multiaxial manuever gear_, kemampuan ketiganya sangat patut untuk diperhitungkan.

Namun ada satu masalah sekembalinya mereka dari misi pertama sebagai tim,

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Levi tidak pernah lupa akan ekspresi yang dipancarkan Petra malam itu. Sepasang mata biru lautannya berkilau mistik, penuh akan misteri. Namun Levi bisa menyimpulkannya biar lebih sederhana: Ia takut.

Memang bukan hal aneh lagi jika ia merasa terancam dan terteror oleh para titan. Lagipula, dari sisi manapun mereka melihat, Scouting Legion adalah manusia-manusia yang pergi menyerang daerah dibawah infeksi titan yang menjamur. Jika ada orang-orang pertama yang mati akibat serangan para raksasa, itu adalah mereka.

Tidak mendapatkan jawabannya, Levi melanjutkan. "...Katakan saja padaku jika kau takut."

"Tidak...! M-maksud saya...bukan itu, komandan," Petra menggigit bibirnya. Kedua matanya beralih menjauh dari Levi. "Saya...hanya tak menyangka jika manusia bisa mati semudah ini,"

Levi menyaksikan sekitar mereka berbicara. Tak ada siapapun. Hanya suara jangkrik, dataran hijau sejauh mata memandang dikejauhan sana, beberapa batan pohon oak, dan dinding kastil tua tempat markas mereka. Levi menyenderkan punggungnya pada tumpukan dinding batu kastil. "...Enam tahun yang lalu, aku masih seorang bocah pemula. Persis sepertimu, ada perasaan gentar dibalik sisi pemberani penantang maut diriku."

Petra menoleh kearah komandannya. Tatapan Levi nampak begitu jauh menerawang padang rumput. Ada satu hal lain yang didapat Petra dari wajahnya: Kehilangan. Petra memberi penuh perhatiannya kepada sang komandan. "Aku kehilangan banyak rekan," Levi seolah terlepas. Menerima tatapan biru samudra si gadis membuatnya merasa bisa berterus terang untuk pertama kalinya. "Tapi, dengan setiap langkah yang kuambil, aku yakin bahwa aku telah selangkah lebih dekat dengan masa depan cerah umat manusia."

Petra menelan gumpalan pada tenggorokannya. "Jadi karena kehilangan itulah...anda menjadi begitu kuat?"

Levi kini membalas tatapan Petra secara langsung. "...Tidak. Aku menjadi kuat karena sederhananya, aku hanya harus menjadi kuat. Ada kalanya seseorang mundur dari perjuangan padahal ia sudah dekat dengan tujuannya. Tepat selangkah lagi, ia malah menarik diri dan menyerah." Walau wajahnya masih menoleh kearah Petra, ia kini membuang tatapannya ke padang rumput. "Itu bukan gaya manusia berjuang. Ketika kita telah melemah, saat itu juga kita harus mencambuk diri kita. Karena ketika kita berada di ujung derita yang nyaris membuatmu hilang kesadaran, pada saat itulah sesungguhnya tujuan kita sudah berada tepat di depan mata."

Petra tidak yakin bagaimana, tapi mendengar ucapan Levi membuatnya bangkit dari keterpurukan. Ia juga harus menjadi kuat. "K-komandan, anda orang yang baik."

Levi berdiri dengan sempurna, membersihkan daerah balik pinggangnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah alis mata, nampak seolah terkesan mengisengi si gadis. "Jadi kau pikir aku ini bukanlah pria baik sebelumnya?"

"Tidak, tidak!" Petra menjawab cepat. Dengan kikuknya, ia berusaha menyembunyikan raut malu dengan poni jingganya. "Itu hanya praduga saya. Mohon maaf, komandan."

"Levi,"

"Komandan?"

"...Bila kita sedang diluar tugas, usahakan untuk memanggil namaku secara langsung." Tentu saja Petra terkadang lupa akan hal ini. Meski mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih di masa depan sekalipun, panggilan 'kopral' atau 'komandan' itu malah terdengar lebih akrab dan intim. Entahlah, Levi dan Petra sendiri juga tak yakin mengapa. "Bisa kau lakukan itu untukku...Petra?"

Suara komandan begitu berat dan basah. Hanya dengan mendengarnya saja, entah mengapa wajah Petra menjadi menghangat.

Ia mengangguk, tersenyum cerah. "Bagus. Sekarang segera kembali ke bilikmu untuk beristirahat." Levi mulai membalikkan tubuh, tak menghiraukan imbauan terima kasih Petra. "...Aku akan menyediakan menu latihan khusus untukmu. Cobalah untuk membiasakannya."

"Baik, terima kasih banyak komandan!"

Sang Kopral Kepala hanya menghela napas panjang, seraya beralih sambil memejamkan mata. "...Levi."


End file.
